Canzone dan Masalah
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: "Mulai besok, aku akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada senior Luka" Tekad Rin... memangnya ada apa? Dalam dunia yang sama dengan fic "Teal's Canzone"


**A/N:**_tadinya mau buat event IFVA:Sing, tapi enggak jadi karena udah lewat. Masih dalam dunia yang berhubungan dengan fic saya yang sebelumnya "Teal's Canzone" tapi kalau enggak baca fic itu juga insya allah enggak apa-apa juga. Intinya, kalau udah baca tolong di review ya~_

__**Disclaimer****:**_ Vocaloid pokoknya bukan punya saya, terus dunia undine yang saya pakai ini saya ambil dari manga Aqua dan Aria buatan Kozue Amane-sensei  
_

* * *

Disini adalah kota Venezia, Italia. Sebuah kota yang dibangun berdasarkan 117 pulau yang membentuk 177 kanal dan 409 jembatan penghubung antar pulau. Kota yang terkenal dengan dengan seni gelas kaca dan arsitekturnya ini selalu padat wisatawan di tiap tahunnya. Di kota air ini, terdapat sebuah profesi yang mewakili citra Venezia, yaitu pendayung gondola bagi turis yang biasa disebut sebagai _Undine_.

.

.

.

**CANZONE DAN MASALAH**

**By: Latifun Kanurilkomari**

.

.

.

Halo semuanya, namaku Hatsune Miku. Seorang _undine_ tingkat single dari perusahaan Yamaha Company. Hari ini aku sedang berlatih mengayuh gondola dengan teman sesama _undine_ beda perusahaan, Kamine Rin-chan, seorang _undine _dengan tingkat pair. Saat aku sedang mengayuh gondola di suatu kanal, aku berpapasan dengan seorang _undine_ prima yang bernyanyi di kanal.

_Con un senso di calma_

_I guidare la gondola_

_pregare e sperare_

_che la corsa costante_

_al fine di calmare la lucentezza dell'acqua_

_e riconciliare l'onda d'acqua_

Untaian nada _canzone_ – lagu ballad Italia- yang begitu indah. Walaupun _canzone_ yang dinyanyikan sama dengan yang selalu kunyanyikan, tapi entah kenapa kali ini _canzone_ itu begitu indah. Suaranya begitu indah, rasanya merupakan suatu berkah dapat mendengarnya di awal hari. Sesaat aku terus memandangi prima _undine_ tersebut hingga sosoknya menghilang dari pandangan dan suaranya terdengar sayup-sayup.

"Rin-chan, Rin-chan tadi dengar?" tanyaku semangat.

"Ya," Rin-chan menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Suaranya indah sekali~," gumamku dengan terpesona.

"Tapi bagi seorang _undine_, terampil mengayuh lebih penting,"

Aku memandangi Rin-chan dengan agak _shock_. Setelah kuperhatikan baik-baik, terlihat kerutan sebal di dahinya, tanda bahwa Rin-chan sedang _bad mood_.

"Rin-chan ada masalah? Boleh cerita kok," gumamku lembut. Sebagai seorang senior baik dalam segi umur dan pekerjaan sebagai _undine_, aku ingin sekali membantu juniorku yang satu ini.

"Sebenarnya...," dan Rin-chan menceritakan semua permasalahannya padaku, benar-benar junior yang polos.

"Hah? Sedang sebal dengan mentor Rin-chan?"

Aku agak terkaget dengan masalah Rin-chan. Bukan karena topik utamanya karena junior itu sedang sebal dengan mentornya, tetapi lebih ke arah alasannya.

"Iya, aku sebal kalau dibandingin terus dengan mentorku,"

"Hoo, maksudnya?"

"Katanya aku tidak secantik mentorku. Juga tidak sedewasa mentorku. Pokoknya apa-apa disamain dengan mentorku, makanya sekarang aku sedang ngambek dengan mentorku," jujur Rin-chan dengan nada sebal.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung dengan tingkah lucu Rin-chan. Kasihan juga, ingin tertawa takut membuat Rin-chan semakin marah. Tetapi tidak tertawa, alasan ngambeknya sungguh sangat lucu. Padahal biasanya sikap Rin-chan terkesan dewasa. Karena itu aku agak geli dengan tingkah laku Rin-chan hari ini.

'Ternyata aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Rin-chan,' pikirku dalam hati. Sesaat aku terdiam dan tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di benakku.

"Hei Rin-chan, boleh aku menginap di tempatmu?" aku bertanya dengan penuh semangat. Rin-chan hanya memandangiku dengan datar. Aku merasa gugup juga diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Boleh saja," jawabnya, aku menghela napas lega.

"Kalau cuma menginapkan satu orang saja bisa kok," lanjutnya lagi, aku agak terkaget dengan jawaban Rin-chan.

"Jadi, ayo saja," desaknya. Entah kenapa, aku malah jadi gugup.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat ini senja hari di musim dingin, aku dan Rin-chan telah berdiri di depan gerbang utama perusahaan _undine_, Future Melody, perusahaan asal Rin-chan.

"Wah, Future Melody memang hebat ya, sesuai dengan perusahaan _undine_ terbesar di Venezia, Italia," gumamku sambil mengagumi bangunan perusahaan _undine_ yang besar tersebut.

Dengan bersemangat aku mulai berlari untuk memasuki gerbang utama Future Melody sampai akhirnya Rin-chan menarik bajuku.

"Tunggu dulu senior Miku, bukan lewat sana, tapi lewat sini,"

Rin-chan menarikku ke arah jalan lain yang sepi. Tidak begitu banyak orang yang berjalan di daerah ini.

"Sebenarnya dilarang membawa orang luar menginap, makanya tidak bisa lewat depan," Rin-chan menjelaskan.

"Eh~ kalau begitu apa aku pulang saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa, semua orang melakukannya kok," ujar Rin-chan santai.

Rin-chan meraih sebuah galah yang bersender di pintu belakang. Dengan perasaan gugup aku memperhatikan sekitar, takut seseorang dari Future Melody menangkap basah keberadaan kami yang ada di bagian belakang gedung perusahaan.

Aku melihat selintas bahwa Rin-chan sudah menyusupkan setengah badannya ke dalam jendela yang terbuka, tetapi tubuhnya tidak masuk.

"Se-sedang apa Rin-chan?" tanyaku gugup.

"Berusaha membuka kunci dengan galah," ujarnya datar.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat," aku mulai bicara dengan gugup, takut dikira pencuri.

Setelah Rin-chan berjuang dengan galahnya untuk beberapa saat, akhirnya Rin-chan dapat membuka kunci pintu belakang gedung perusahaan. Kami terus berjalan mengendap-endap dan besembunyi, takut berpapasan dan ketahuan oleh _undine_ Future Melody yang lain. Setelah beberapa saat melewati lorong dan pintu-pintu kamar yang tak terhingga jumlahnya, akhirnya kami berhenti di depan sebuah pintu kamar.

"Ini kamarku, silahkan," Rin-chan membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk. Saat aku sudah merasa lega bahwa kami tidak bertemu siapapun, aku melihat seorang _undine _yang sedang duduk di sofa kamar tersebut. Ia sedang membaca buku dan meminum teh yang hangat sebelum kami datang. Pandangan matanya menunjukkan perasaan bingung walaupun ia tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Aku merasa gugup diperhatikan oleh _undine_ tersebut.

"Dia senior Megurine Luka, teman sekamarku," Rin-chan menjelaskan seakan memahami kegugupanku.

"Di perusahaan ini, kami sekamar berdua, aku belum bilang ya?" Rin-chan bertanya dengan nada datar, aku hanya bisa menggeleng gugup.

"Ano~ maaf mengganggu. Saya Hatsune Miku, temannya Rin-chan," ujarku memperkenalkan diri sambil menunduk hormat. Senior Luka juga ikut menunduk memberi salam. Senior tersebut tidak berbicara sedikitpun akan tetapi ia tersenyum dengan ramah. Melihat sosok senior Luka, entah kenapa aku merasa teringat sesuatu.

"Rin-chan, senior Luka sangat mirip dengan _undine_ yang menyanyikan _canzone _dengan merdu di kanal tadi," gumamku bertanya-tanya.

"Yang tadi itu memang senior Luka," jawab Rin-chan datar.

"Hee~,"

"Suara tadi memang khas senior Luka, walaupun tidak lihat wajah tapi aku tahu,"

Aku memperhatikan senior Luka dengan kagum. Senior Luka sudah kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, membaca buku sambil menghirup teh yang hangat.

"Diantara 3 peri air utama, _canzone_ senior Luka paling terkenal," Rin-chan kembali menjelaskan.

"3 peri air utama?" ulangku tak mengerti.

"Ah, senior Miku tidak tahu?" wajah Rin-chan menjadi datar, tatapannya antara percaya tidak percaya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku, tanda tak tahu.

"Senior Miku lambat sekali," komentar Rin-chan, aku hanya bisa bingung memandangi Rin-chan.

"Saat ini di Venezia, Italia terdapat lebih dari 300 _undine_, jumlah itu sudah termasuk dalam _undine_ tingkat _pair _(memakai dua sarung tangan dan gondola berwarna hitam), _single_ (memakai satu sarung tangan dan gondola berwarna hitam) serta _prima_ (tanpa sarung tangan dan memakai gondola berwarna putih)," Rin-chan mulai menjelaskan.

"Dalam dunia bisnis pariwisata, _undine_ tingkat _prima_ lebih unggul dibandingkan tingkat yang lain. Akan tetapi diantara para _undine_ _prima_ terdapat tiga _undine _yang lebih unggul dibanding _undine prima_ yang lain,"

"Satu dari perusahaan Vocal Company, satu lagi dari perusahaan Yamaha Company, dan yang satu lagi senior Luka dari Future Melody. Penduduk Venezia menghormati para senior tersebut atas kehebatan mereka sebagai _undine_ dan memuji mereka sebagai 'Tiga Peri Air Utama'," Rin-chan mengakhiri penjelasannya.

Aku memandang kagum kepada senior Luka yang masih membaca buku dan menyesap tehnya.

"Sudah cukup Senior Miku, ayo segera pakai seragam perusahaan kami!" Rin-chan menyodorkan padaku pakaian seragam _undine_ Future Melody. Dengan perasaan gugup aku menerima dan mulai mengenakan seragam tersebut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Suasana makan malam di aula makan perusahaan Future Melody sangat ramai. Tentu saja, karena selain saat ini adalah saatnya makan malam, semua _undine _yang bekerja di perusahaan tertentu tinggal di asrama perusahaan selama ia masih bekerja sebagai seorang _undine_. Otomatis suasana di aula sangat ramai dengan para _undine_ Future Melody yang sedang menikmati makan malam.

Aku dan Rin-chan langsung memilih makanan yang telah disediakan di prasmanan setelah menandai meja tempat kami makan. Sewaktu aku dan Rin-chan kembali ke meja, kami mendapati tiga gelas berisi air putih dingin yang nikmat. Sewaktu kami akan menikmati santapan malam, senior Luka menghampiri kami dan duduk di meja yang sama.

"Ano~ air ini, apakah Senior Luka-,"

"Loh, mana kecapnya?" pertanyaanku terputus dengan gumaman bingung Rin-chan yang sedang mencari botol kecap untuk melengkapi nasi omelet yang dipilihnya. Saat Rin-chan sedang sibuk memandang sekeliling meja untuk mencari botol kecap, senior Luka mengambil botol kecap dari meja sebelah yang tidak diduduki siapapun. Senior Luka meletakkan botol kecap itu dalam diam dan membiarkan Rin-chan menyadari keberadaan botol kecap itu di meja kami. Aku tersenyum melihat sikap perhatian senior Luka.

Mendadak wajah senior Luka terlihat aneh, seakan mual dan hendak muntah.

"Senior Luka, tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku gugup. Kehebohanku menarik perhatian Rin-chan.

"Aih, senior Luka menuang semua air gula lagi dalam sirupnya?" tanya Rin-chan dengan datar.

"Lagi?" aku mengulang dengan bingung. Kuperhatikan senior Luka sudah meraih gelas air putih dan meminumnya untuk menghilangkan mual.

"Senior Luka memang ceroboh. Sering jatuh di tempat rata, sering menumpahkan minuman, lupa hal penting, saat menelepon tak sengaja menekan tombol letak gagang telepon hingga percakapan terputus," beber Rin-chan kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa diam, terlalu bingung untuk menjawab.

"Karena itu, kenapa aku harus dibandingkan dengan senior ceroboh seperti ini sih?" tandas Rin-chan dengan datar.

"Hei Rin-chan, tidak baik bilang begitu mengenai seniormu," aku hanya bisa menatap bingung pada Rin-chan dan senior Luka.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Malam sudah larut, masing-masing _undine _Future Melody telah berada di kamar asrama mereka masing-masing. Atau lebih tepatnya, mereka sudah menaiki ranjang mereka masing-masing. Tak terkecuali Rin-chan dan aku - yang sedang menginap di tempat Rin-chan – serta senior Luka. Aku sedang menyisir rambutku saat kulihat Rin-chan sudah berbaring di tempat tidur sambil bermain hom pim pah sendirian dengan kedua tangannya saling beradu.

"Sedang apa Rin-chan?" tanyaku sambil memperhatikan juniorku tersebut.

"Hom pim pah sendirian. Tangan kiri adalah senior Luka sementara tangan kanan adalah aku," jelas Rin-chan. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Tentu saja, tangan kiri selalu kalah," jelasnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa terdiam bingung.

Saat Rin-chan kembali mengadu tangan kanan dan kirinya, tak disangka tangan kiri Rin-chan menang adu hom pim pah dari tangan kanan. Sedetik kemudian tangan kanan Rin-chan langsung memukul tangan kirinya hingga memar. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, terlalu kaget.

"Hukuman dari tangan kanan," jelasnya tanpa kuminta. Aku hanya bisa bingung dengan semua tingkah lucu Rin-chan hari ini.

"Jadi tidak bisa tidur ya?" tanyaku, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Rin-chan.

"Habis sebal sekali," gumamnya sebal, aku hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

Saat kami berdua hendak membaringkan tubuh dan bersiap untuk menutup mata, aku bisa mendengar sayup-sayup suara lembut nyanyian senior Luka. Suaranya begitu tenang dan lembut, membuat perasaan siapapun menjadi tenang dan damai.

"Rin-chan," gumamku lembut. Rin-chan mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arahku, tanda ia mendengarkanku.

"Mungkin Rin-chan tidak sadar. Tapi Senior Luka sangat memperhatikan Rin-chan loh," gumamku lembut dan tersenyum. Sesaat Rin-chan memandangiku dengan kaget, tapi setelah itu ia langsung menatapku dengan datar.

"Tidak usah ikut campur," gumamnya datar.

"Aih," aku hanya bisa tersenyum memandang sifat malu-malu Rin-chan.

Aku terus berbaring, mendengar lantunan nyanyian senior Luka. Saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku, kulihat Rin-chan sudah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Aku tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memperbaiki selimut Rin-chan. Aku menutup mataku, menikmati nyanyian lembut senior Luka. Tanpa sadar, aku pun mulai tertidur.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat aku membuka mataku, Rin-chan telah siap dengan seragam sekolahnya, bersiap untuk berangkat sekolah. Rin-chan baru berumur 14 tahun, karena itu ia masih wajib mengikuti program pendidikan wajib pemerintah Italia. Akan tetapi Rin-chan memiliki kemampuan sebagai _undine_ yang begitu hebat, buktinya ia mampu bekerja sebagai _undine_ Future Melody dalam usia yang begitu muda.

"Aku pergi sekolah dulu, senior Miku santai saja. Hari ini libur kerja, kan?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap mataku.

"Selamat belajar," seruku saat Rin-chan telah keluar dari kamar asrama.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat itu Rin ada di aula makan, sedang sarapan dan bersiap-siap untuk berangkat sekolah. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat begitu mencolok diantara para _undine_ yang mengenakan seragam warna putih.

"_Hee, jadi itu yang namanya Kamine Rin,"_

"_Yang disebut sebagai jenius dalam dunia undine?"_

"_Anak sekecil itu? Berapa umurnya?"_

"_Dia 14 tahun, dan dia memang jenius,"_

"_Hee, aku tak percaya. Pasti hanya dilebih-lebihkan, padahal dia tidak punya kemampuan yang hebat sebagai undine,"_

"_Pasti karena mentornya adalah Megurine Luka, salah satu dari tiga undine top makanya dia kecipratan terkenal,"_

"_Tidak mungkin anak sekecil itu jenius,"_

Rin menghentikan sarapannya. Telinganya mendengar semua percakapan yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Selalu seperti ini setiap hari. Apa mereka tidak lelah hanya untuk membicarakn dirinya?

'Kalau ada senior Luka mereka pasti tidak akan berani bicara macam-macam,' gumamnya dalam hati sambil menyeka mulutnya dengan saputangan. Sesaat Rin berhenti seakan tersadar sesuatu.

'Kalau ada senior Luka...?'

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat ini Rin sedang ada di sekolahnya, duduk terdiam dengan buku terbuka lebar di hadapannya dan seorang guru menjelaskan pelajarannya di papan tulis. Guru itu terus mengoceh panjang lebar, menjelaskan mengenai tahun dan nama-nama aneh yang terlibat dalam suatu peristiwa, benar-benar membingungkan.

'Hmm, aku harus bertanya kepada senior Luka mengenai perang Italia tahun 1494-1498,' pikirnya dalam hati. Tak lupa gadis itu menulis catatan pengingat di buku tulisnya. Selintas ia membacanya, tetapi kemudian tatapan matanya membulat, seakan tersadar oleh sesuatu.

'Senior Luka...?' ulangnya dalam hati.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Sekolah sudah usai, Rin sedang berjalan kembali ke asrama perusahaan Future Melody. Gadis itu tampak merenung. Seharian ini gadis itu baru menyadari betapa senior Luka sangat memperhatikan dirinya. Rin telah tiba di depan pintu kamar asramanya, dengan perlahan ia memasuki kamarnya. Saat itulah Rin baru tersadar bahwa senior Miku sedang minum teh hangat ditemani oleh senior Luka.

"Aih, Rin-chan sudah pulang?" Miku berbasa-basi.

"Hari ini kebetulan senior Luka sedang libur. Seharian ini senior Luka menemaniku," jelas Miku. Miku memperhatikan wajah murung Rin, dengan sigap Miku menghampiri juniornya itu.

"Ada apa?"

Rin tidak menjawab sama sekali. Senior Luka bangkit dari duduknya, ia kembali menyanyi dengan lembut sambil berjalan ke dapur yang ada di samping ruangan. Rin memperhatikan senior Luka dengan pandangan seakan menyadari sesuatu. Untuk sesaat baik Rin maupun Miku terdiam. Mereka menikmati nyanyian yang disenandungkan dengan lembut oleh senior Luka.

"Saat itu, aku baru saja masuk kemari," Rin memulai ceritanya. Miku hanya terdiam sambil tersenyum memperhatikan juniornya.

"Aku gugup karena lingkungan baru yang asing. Saat aku sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur, senior Luka bernyanyi," jelas Rin.

"Saat ada masalah ataupun gagal dalam pekerjaan, senior Luka memang tidak berkata apa-apa. Tapi di malam hari, saat aku sedang meringkuk di tempat tidur, senior Luka pasti bernyanyi untukku," lanjut Rin lagi.

Sesaat Rin terdiam.

"Kenapa senior bernyanyi untukku?" Rin bertanya langsung pada senior Luka yang saat ini sedang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah sadar," gumam Rin menyesal.

Senior Luka menuang teh hangat yang baru ia buat. Ia menyodorkan cangkir teh tersebut kepada Rin.

"Tidak sadar juga tidak apa-apa kok," jawab senior Luka.

"Eh?"

"Bernyanyi itu tidak memerlukan alasan. Karena lagu dinyanyikan untuk diperdengarkan pada seseorang," senior Luka menjawab disertai dengan senyum yang lembut.

"Aku hanya bernyanyi sesukaku. Karena itu, Rin-chan tidak perlu memikirkannya," lanjut senior Luka. Kali ini, tatapan matanya melembut.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

Saat itu sudah senja hari, aku dan Rin-chan sedang berjalan keluar dari gedung perusahaan Future Melody. Rin-chan bermaksud mengantarku hingga gerbang belakang.

"Terima kasih sudah diperbolehkan menginap, Rin-chan," ujarku berterima kasih.

Rin-chan hanya terdiam, wajahnya masih sedikit murung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu Rin-chan sehingga aku tidak mengajaknya berbicara lagi.

"Senior Miku," gumam Rin-chan.

"Ya," aku menolehkan kepalaku, memandang Rin-chan.

"Mungkin, senior Luka memang kikuk dan ceroboh," gumamnya perlahan.

"Tapi sepertinya, selama ini senior Luka terus menyokongku dengan caranya sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," lanjut Rin-chan. Aku masih terdiam, membiarkan Rin-chan mengeluarkan semua yang dipikirkannya.

"Mulai besok, aku akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih pada senior Luka," tekad Rin-chan.

"Ya," aku tersenyum pada Rin-chan.

Matahari senja di musim dingin yang saat ini kami pandangi, benar-benar sangat indah.

* * *

**~000~**

* * *

**A/N:  
**_gimana para reader? Reviewnya please~  
_


End file.
